You are my sunshine
by hannah-b-nana
Summary: Someone has to save them all and he knows he can, even if that means he dies. This has DirkxJake and a comment about Dave losing Bro. SAD - then happy.


Dirk finally managed to drain the rest of Lord English's life as he went flying into the ground. He felt a lot of things crack, but that didn't matter. He saved them. He saved them like he promised he would, despite everyone screaming and watching him fight the green monster with horrified looks. He saved them and now he was dying. He was well aware. He could feel blood filling up in his mouth, leaking out the corners and he heaved for breath. Dirk wasn't scared to die. The game was over, but he had nothing to go back to but an apartment in the middle of the sea where he would live and die alone. Dying wasn't that bad if that was his life. So, he didn't fear. He was ready to let go, but then a a body dropped to its knees at his side.

He blinked up. "J-Jake?" he croaked, sputtering a bit.

It was hard to make him out well, but it was Jake and he was sobbing. Why? Dirk felt bad. He couldn't move his arm quite right and it hurt like hell, but he managed to reach up a bit and wipe at a tear in slight confusion as to why it was there. Jake should be happy. They won. Everyone was saved. Well, most everyone.

"Dirk, I'm sorry. I'm sorry,"he cried, slowly lifting Dirk's upper body onto his lap so he wan't choking on his blood. "I should have told you the truth. I just needed some time alone."

Dirk wondered why he was apologizing for that. He was the one to force Jake into all of that. It wasn't Jake's fault at all.

As he tried to find something to say that wouldn't make things worse, he became aware of the small crowd gathering around them. He made out a faint stuttering of 'I can't watch this. It's like Bro all over again.' He knew it was Dave. He'd heard about that incident and he didn't want Dave to watch. He didn't want anyone to watch. Dirk knew he looked pathetic and possibly a bit mangled.

"Jake. . ." he coughed, drawing the brunette's attention. "It wasn't your fault." It was hard to talk. He could barely breathe enough to get the words out. "I don't blame you." And, just to assure him, "I'm not upset. N-Never was."

Jake held Dirk's wrist. Dirk was thankful. It allowed him to keep his hand on Jake's face. He wasn't sure now that he could do so much longer. He wanted to be there until he couldn't anymore. But he wanted everyone to go. This wasn't how he wanted them to see him. He wanted their last memory of him to be that fight. Now, it would be a sputtering mess of a person.

Jake leaned down and hugged Dirk, letting go of his wrist as he buried his face in the side of Dirk's neck and Dirk felt a tear run down his cheek as his arm hit the dirt at his side. He had no strength to move it. He was only faintly aware of Jake's murmured 'I love you's into his neck. He didn't know how to comfort him. Returning the phrase would only hurt him more. After maybe twenty seconds, he remembered singing to Jake one of the only songs he'd ever really known. The only real English one. It wasn't a song that was particularly uplifting, but there was one part that was.

"You are my sunshine," he began and he sounded like he had gravel in his throat. "My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray." It was getting much harder between his lungs and his tears. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." He was trying, but he knew that he was fading. Things were getting darker and he was gasping for breath, but Jake joined him between sobs and he forgot all about it for a moment. "Please don't take my sunsh-shine. . ." His voice broke at the last line and he faded away.

Jake finished it for him as he cried, holding his body close. "The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head, and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

As everyone stared, not sure what else to do, Jake continued to sniffle and cry and hiccup, but then Dirk was being raised from his hold and he pulled away, confused as to what was happening. What _was_ happening? Dirk was being raised into the air and he was glowing all sorts of different colors. Things were healing. His arm looked like it was correct again, no longer oddly bent. Jake was still crying, people were still watching in awe. And then Dirk was standing straight, shadeless, but otherwise the same.

He tried not to look befuddled, but he was. Not that he had much time to figure it out because Jake flung himself into Dirk's arms not a moment later.

"He did nothing wrong," Rose finally said, pulling away from Kanaya and Dave. "He's God Tier. That's the rules."

She smiled and everyone suddenly got it. Roxy was flinging herself onto Dirk, too. Jane hugged his side. And they just kind of stood there. Dirk didn't remember ever feeling so happy in his life.


End file.
